There are a variety of racks, holders, or the like, for use for holding a paper towel roll in place. Many of such holders include a base plate, that secures directly to the wall, and has pivotally hinged end plates, that are spring biased inwardly, so that when they are pulled under a biasing force outwardly, into a perpendicular like direction with the base plate, the paper towel may be slid therein, and once the end plates are released, they bias against and include centering posts for partially inserting within the center roll of the paper towel, to secure the same in place. There are other type holders that are also available in the art, but which require a fair amount of manipulation by the user, and some dexterity through the application of both hands, to secure the paper roll or paper towel roll, in place.
The current invention relates to an improvement in the temporary adherence of a paper towel roll to a rack, and whether the rack be secured to the wall, or simply rested upon a countertop, during its usage and application.
This invention relates generally to a paper towel holder, and more specifically pertains to a paper towel rack, which incorporates a unique centering roll, which is spring biased, and which includes a hand manipulable lever for facilitating the application and release or removal of the paper towel roll from its supporting holder.
This invention is designed for facilitating the application and holding of a paper towel roll to its holder, and which holder incorporates a base plate, the type that may be fabricated of wood, metal, polymer, or the like, having sufficient support so that it may be rested directly upon the countertop, or it may be secured by means of fastening means, such as screws, directly to the adjacent wall, for support. Likewise, pressure sensitive adhesive means may also be used for attaining such securement. At the ends of the base plate are a pair of perpendicularly extending ends plates, and which are designed having counterbores provided therein, said counterbores from each of the oppositely disposed end plates being arranged in alignment. A manipulable style of spring bias rod means, forms the holder for the towel roll, and this rod means incorporates a lever, at its one end, to facilitate its manipulation, and contraction, so as to allow for ease of insertion of the towel holder in place, and to hold a roll of towels upon this holder, once installed. More specifically, the towel holder includes a base plate, from which a pair of end plates are perpendicularly permanently mounted, and each of the end plates have a counterbore proximate their outer periphery, and into which the roll for the towel holder inserts. The roll for the towel holder includes a series of polymer formed components, but which may obviously be formed from other materials, and has a spanning portion that forms the middle segment of the roll, an outer segment at one end which is permanently affixed thereto, and which includes a lever means that extends radially outwardly, while the opposite end of the roll includes a sleeve, closed at its end, and provides a spring therein, such that when the middle segment of the roller is inserted therein, it becomes spring biased, so that it may be contracted, against the force of the spring, once a roll of towels has been applied thereon, and inserted into the counterbore of one of the end plates, biased inwardly, so as to clear the second end plate, and allow that end of the roll to be arranged within the counterbore of the said end plate, for installation of a roll of towels. All of this manipulation can be done through a grasping and shifting laterally of the roller lever, as can be understood.
It is, therefore, the principal of object of this invention to facilitate the installation and application of a roll of paper or other towels to its holder.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a spring biased roller, for use for holding a roll of towels in place, within its holder.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of lever means, to facilitate the forced contraction against the bias of a spring, when the towel roller is being installed, and allowing for its release when the roller is installed fully within its holder for suspending the roll of towels for ready usage and application.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lever at the end of a roller and which may be manipulated inwardly, to contract the length of the roller, when it is desired to remove either the spent of towels from its holder, or for installing a new and full supply roll of towels thereto.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.